Trust
by CloudsHalo
Summary: Spider-Man decides to visit Jump City and the titans are excited, except for Raven. But when Raven is captured by Slade, will Spidey be able to save her... plz read and review (complete)
1. Figure in the Shadows

Yeah its finally here... the moment uve all been waiting for... my very first fan fict... yeah applause thank u... thank u... a little background on this story first... it started out as a dream, and the dream took the format of the show, so the theme song and commercial breaks were in there... weird... oh well on with the fict and please read and review...

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but I wish I did

It was the darkest of night and the entire city was at peace, except for one. Alone figure covered in shadow sat atop the tallest building, staring out into space. The figure stands up and pauses, as if waiting for something that never came. He shrugged it off and dived off the building. The figure was now free falling to the streets below. All of a sudden, the figure thrust forward his arm and a silver stand shot out from his hand. It caught the corner of another building and he swung out of harms way. At the top of the swing arc, he let go of the strand and shot another line to another building. He continued to do this all the way down the main street to the harbor. He had been doing this for a while now so it was second nature to him. He looked out onto the horizon and saw his destination, a giant tower in the shape of a "T." He kept swinging towards the tower. As he passed by a near by street lamp, a glimpse of a red and blue outfit, with a spider on the chest could be seen. But just as soon as he reached the light, he passed it and the figure was covered in shadow once again.

Yeah my first chapter... hooha... sorry for the shortness, but hey it's the default chapter... u no the part before the theme song is kinda short so there ya go...more are coming but till then... read and review please


	2. The Arrival prt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but if I did, I would be spidey and raven would be my gf

All was quiet in Titans Tower. All the Titans were sound asleep. Robin had fallen asleep on some newspaper clippings of Slade on his desk (man that boy is obsessed). Starfire was asleep in her bed with her head at the bottom and feet on the pillow. Raven was sound asleep in her bed not making a sound. Cyborg was in standby mode on his bed (if one could call it that... more like a table... you know from that "switched" episode). Beast Boy was on the top bunk of his bed, he laid there kissing his pillow (dreaming) saying, "Please ladies... one at a time... there's plenty of BB for all." Yes all was quiet in Titans tower until...

INTRUDER ALERT... INTRUDER ALERT... WOOP WOOP WOOP

"What the heck?!" all the Titans said in unison as they woke up. Robin jumped up from the desk and ran for Cyborg's room. Turning the corner he ran strait into Raven.

"UMPF! HEY WATCH IT BEA... oh Robin. Next time watch were you're going."

"Sorry, hey where are the others?"

"We are present friend Robin."

"Yeah and that wipe out was sweet!"

Raven shot him a death glare.

"Eep!" was all Beast Boy could say till Robin stood up.

"Everyone to Cyborg's room. He's probably already checking the tower for intruders using the security system."

They all ran into Cyborg's room where he, as Robin had guessed, was at his computer checking the security cameras.

"Anything yet Cy?" Robin asked

"Nothing yet. Every room's empty. I cant find... WAIT! What was that?!"

"What was what?" Raven asked.

"He's in the main room! Come on lets go!" Cyborg answered.

They all ran to the doors of the main room (you know the one that has the big tv and couches in it).

"We should charge in there and hit him with everything we got" suggested Cyborg.

"Good idea. Titans Go!" Robin yelled his famous battle cry as they charged into the room. Robin threw some of his exploding disks, Cyborg shot his seismic cannon, Raven used a psychic energy blast, Starfire used her star bolts and her eye beams, and Beast Boy turned into an elephant and shot water out of his trunk. All the attacks were aimed perfectly at the lone figure in the middle of the room, but his spider sense was flaring right before the door opened so he was ready. He dodged all of the attacks with amazing speed and style (like in the fire fight with the blade bombs from the first movie... little visual to help ya out). In one fluid movement, he had dodged all the attacks and was now on the ceiling.

"I think we should wrap this up" the figure said as he shot forward multiple weblines, trapping all of the Titans in his webbing.

"Holy crap! Do you guys always attack your guests, or am I just special?"

"Ugh, what is this stuff?!" Robin asked.

"Wait is this... webbing? Only one guy that I know of uses webbing and... are you... you...?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Spider-Man?" Cyborg finished.

"Guilty" Spidey said raising his hands.

"DUDE!" all the boys said in unison.

"Can... can... can I have your autograph?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"First things first BB. First we need to get out of this stuff. Raven..."

"No need to ask, I'm way ahead of you." And with that she used her powers to free the Titans.

Well that's it for now... hoped ya liked it... always remember to read and review.. Im so excited... ill update as soon as possible... cya laterz


	3. The Arrival prt 2

Hey guys, where's the love? I no I said I accepted constructive criticism, but that is not all u have to give me... I no its my first fan fict, but it isn't that bad is it? Where's the positive feed back... maybe im just a bit touchy... oh well... oh and to answer ur question white dwarf, the reason that spidey is so popular is cause he is my fav super hero of all time, this is my fict, so he will be a very popular guy... so there ya go... on with the fict!

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but I will one day... mwahahahaha

"Autograph... autograph... autograph... please... please... please" Beast Boy kept stammering.

"Move it ya little grass stain! Your frozen and not moving, let me get his autograph!" Cyborg yelled.

"I do not understand. Who is this man of spider and why do you wish for his... autograph?" asked Starfire inquisitively.

"Dude, its Spider-Man!" Beast Boy yelled.

Starfire just tilted her head and stared at him blankly.

"Spider-Man is only one of the greatest heros of all time. He saved the city of New York from destruction countless times" Cyborg explained.

"Oh I believe that I see. Then I wish to ask for your autograph as well mister man of spider" Starfire said gleefully, smiling from ear to ear.

Spidey sweat dropped.

"So what brings a hero like you to Jump City?" Robin asked.

"Well, I've been in New York City for so long. I decided to travel to other cities to see if I could help out."

"Hmf"

"What is wrong friend Raven?"

"We can't trust him. We cant even see his face. How are we supposed to trust someone when we can't even see him?"

"That's coming from someone who hides her face with a hooded cloak" Spidey countered.

"Nice one" Beast Boy said as he high-fived Spidey.

Raven removed her hood and gave both Spidey and Beast Boy a death glare, causing them both to take a big step backward.

"Yikes! Is she always like this?" Spidey whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

"Yeah but, ya get used to it..." staring at Raven's death glare "... sort of."

"Well Spider-Man..."

"Please we're all friends here. Call me Spidey."

"Uh... ok Spider... oops... I mean Spidey. Well as long as you're here, please make yourself at home."

"Hey thanks. You have no idea how many people want me to leave them the hell alone" Spidey said as he was thinking of ole' JJJ. "Oh well." And with that he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Dude you wanna play some Gamestation?" Beast Boy asked.

"You bet I do!" Spidey yelled.

"Hey ya little grass stain, I wanna play him!"

"No I do, I asked first so there." Beast Boy sticks out his tongue.

"So, I still wanna play him!"

"Whoa guys, why not just play rock paper scissors?"

"Fine!" they both said in unison.

And so the game commenced. They played 20 rounds (cause they kept tying). Then...

"Yes! Rock beats scissors every time" Beast Boy yelled. "I cannot be defeated."

"Aw man!"

"I bet I can beat ya" Spidey said.

"Your on."

But just as the game was getting started, the giant screen switched to a man.

"Hey what gives?!" Spidey asked.

"Well Titans, I see you have gained a new ally. Too bad he will do you little good."

Robin hissed the name with and icy tone, "Slade."

Well there is another chapter down... please read and review... as always constructive criticism is accepted and considered, but some positive feed back would be even more appreciated... till next time readers I am off


	4. Midnight Battle

sorry its taken so long for a fight scene, the one in the first chapter had some action, but this will actually have some fighting in it...I'm no good at writing fight scenes, so please don't hate me... If any of you are wondering about if there will be any Spidey and Raven romance, I do not like romance that much but there will be a little bit (very small) in the very last chapter... oh and if you are also wondering about Spidey's, I also used the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, which means he is only 15 or 16, don't know which... he has the natural spinnerets not the web shooters cause those got annoying... If any of you liked the original Spidey comics, there will be a flash back to one event later on, so there's going to be a little new and old school Spidey here... other than that... I really have nothing else to say but, on with the fict

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but ya never know... hey it could happen

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled his famous battle cry and the Titans started to charge out.

"Uh... what about me?" Spidey asked Robin.

"We'd be glad if you helped us with this."

"Cool, but how do I get to the streets from here? I was able to catapult myself to the tower, but I got nothing to help me here on this island."

"Star can carry you to the mainland. She's super strong so don't think she can't handle your weight."

"You saying I'm fat?"

"No that not what I meant at all. I... just ... I mean..."

"I know what ya mean. I'm just messing with ya that's all." Spidey gave Robin a little smile, though Robin couldn't see it, on account that Spidey was wearing a mask and all.

And then they were off. Starfire took Spidey to the streets, and from there, he webslinged the rest of the way. Raven was also flying by Starfire, but was keeping an eye on Spidey. Robin was on his R-cycle, and Beast Boy and Cyborg where bringing up the rear in the T-car.

"Dude, why do you think Slade is at a construction cite? There's like nothing to steal there. What's the point?" Beast Boy asked over his communicator. (sorry I didn't no what I was gonna have Slade say to the Titans so I didn't put it in, sorry once again... now back to the story)

"I don't know, but whatever Slade's up to, it can't be good" Robin answered.

They continued on the path to the construction cite. Robin arrived first, removing his helmet, but still was on the bike, surveying the scene. Spidey arrived next with the girls right after him. Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived last. No one was there. They place was completely devoid of anyone.

"Dude what gives?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Is this not the place at which we were supposed to go?" Starfire asked.

"It is but, nobody's here" Robin answered.

"Something's not right. Spider-sense... tingling."

"Your WHAT is doing WHAT?"

There was no time to answer the robots question. For just as Cyborg asked the question, Slade's cybernetic warriors appeared out of nowhere. "Titans GO!" and the battle was on. (oh no fight scene... don't hate me if its bad... never done one before)

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and let out a frightening roar. He charged for a group of bots and started trashing them. He crushed one by raising both his massive arms and thrust them down on the bot, crushing it instantly. He then swung his arms in a helicopter motion and decapitated two more.

Cyborg changed his right arm into his seismic cannon, and began charging it for one explosive attack. The bots charged and Cyborg fired, going straight through 5 of them. "BOOYAH!"

Robin got his bo staff and swung it around himself in a stylized manner, before stopping in a fighting stance. He then held out one of his arms and beckoned the bots to charge, and they did. He dodged the first attack and struck the bot in the back. He then spun around and attacked another charging bot right in the side of the head, crushing it. He then ducked another attack from behind, and in one fluid motion, shoved his staff behind him into the torso of the attacking bot.

Starfire took to the air and started firing her star bolts, cutting threw many on charging bots. Some of the star bolts even caused a few of the bots to explode causing a chain reaction of the other bots. Those that were still left, she fired on them with her eye beams.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Black, psychic energy surrounded her hands, and little spikes began to appear from the energy, originating from her fingers seemingly. She then trust forward her hands and the black energy spikes shot forward piercing the armor of the bots. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted again, and the spikes exploded, destroying all that held the energy spikes.

Spidey went to the high girders at the top of the construction cite. "Catch me if ya can!" he called back to the bots. He didn't realize how fast they were and the caught up to him quicker then expected. "Whoa, you guys are fast. Guess I'll have to fix that." And with that, he turned around and landed a punch right in one of the bots face. With the force of the punch and the momentum of the bot, Spidey punch went straight through. He then shot a webline with the hand that was still through the bot's face at another oncoming bot. He then pulled forward. The second bot crashed into the first. With his arm free, he jumped out of way and watched as the two entangled bots crashed into a nearby girder. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime shall we?"

"Excellent. My plan is working perfectly" Slade said emerging from the shadows unnoticed. "Even now, the Titans are drifting further apart from each other during this battle."

What Slade said was true. As the Titans were fighting, they were gaining distance form each other. They were spread out among the battle field. "Time to act." Slade charged for the nearest of the Titans. It was Raven. "Perfect. Just who I was hoping for."

Spidey had just destroyed another one of the bots. "Whew... another one bites the dust" he said while wiping his hands together, as if to get rid of any imaginary dust on his hands. He turned around to see how the others were doing. They were all holding their own quite well. But then his eyes saw something. Something was moving at incredible speed. Slade had emerged out of nowhere and was heading for the unexpecting Raven.

"Raven! Watch out!" he yelled at the top of his voice. But it was too late. Slade hit her in the back of her head with his staff, knocking her out. "NOOOOOOOO!" Spidey yelled as he dove off the top of the unfinished building towards Slade and the fallen Raven. Slade looked up, and gave a little smirk.

"Perfect. All according to plan. Till the next time we meet Titans, farewell." And with that, Slade backed away into the shadows with Raven in his arms, and disappeared.

I must leave u now for I am having Fable withdraw, must... play... more... FABLE FABLE FABLE! Sorry bout that... laterz then... I'll post the next chapter ASAP... oh and remember to read and review


	5. The Past Unfolds

Wow ppl actually like my fict... I'm so happy yeah... Sorry I had to leave you guys dangling at a cliff, at a cliff hanger, whatever... The point is I got a little obsessed with my new game Fable... If any of you have heard of it and own an xbox, I recommend it... got a little off topic there, sorry... White Dwarf, I would love to receive any of your ideas that you got from your fans... my e-mail is , and if any of my other fans wish to e-mail me, do so freely... but no flames... I mean if you don't like a fict, don't read and review it... anyway, if any of you love TT/Spidey ficts, I strongly recommend White Dwarf's "The New Guy"... There ya go White Dwarf, more reviewers, hopefully, now return the favor so that I may get more, yeah... But ya gotta update soon, the suspense is killing me... Now, back to reality....... OK, now that we're back to reality, back to the fict...

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but once I rule the world I will hahaha

"Wake up my dear. No, your not dead. Open your eyes."

Raven opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry, so she couldn't see well. Her head was throbbing from the hit that she received from Slade's staff. "Ugh... my head. Where am I? Why cant I move?!" She looked down and saw the reason. She was strapped from head to toe by metal bands to a huge slab of metal jutting out from the floor.

"You need not concern yourself with those questions. You do not need to know the answers. Just sit back and relax."

"I'm strapped to a piece of metal, I don't think I'll be able to relax much."

"Try."

"You bastard! You'll pay! Azerath Metrion Zin-" She couldn't finish. She just cried out in pain. "What? What did you do to me?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that you cant use your powers at this moment?" Slade asked sarcastically. He then pointed to Raven's forehead. "I've placed this headband on you to restrict your powers. When ever you try to use them, well I guess you've already found the consequence of that."

"Bastard."

Slade began to pace back and forth in front of Raven. "Let me ask you this. When Spider-Man came to the Titans, you didn't trust him, did you?"

"How did you know about Spider-Man?"

"Because my dear, he has interfered with my NYC affairs for far too long. So I have decided to get rid of that little thorn in my side. But first, I will torture him, then I will dispose of him."

"If he's the one your after, then why did you attack and capture me?" Raven questioned.

"My plan will become more clear to you in do time. But for now, let me ask you again. Did you not trust Spider-Man when he came to the Titans?"

Raven paused. "No" she said as she lowered her head.

"I thought as much. And you see, you were right not to trust him." Raven looked up at Slade when he said this. "He might be a hero to most, but he is a failure. For you see, there was one person he failed to save, a young girl as a matter of fact, much like yourself. Shall I tell you the story?" He didn't wait for an answer.

"One of Spider-Man's foes, the Green Goblin, captured someone important to our young hero." Slade said the last word with a bit of spite in his voice. "He followed the Green Goblin to the Brooklyn Bridge. That is where this, tragedy, happened. The Goblin had a very cruel and sadistic plan. He threw the girl off of his glider and gave Spider-Man a choice. Either capture him, or save the girl. Naturally being the, hero, Spider-Man chose the girl. But when he shot his webline to save the girl, the force of the impact and the pull back broke her spine, killing her instantly. He killed the girl himself. And to this day I do not believe he has forgiven himself for it. So you see, you were right not to trust him."

Raven lowered her head again. She felt ashamed of herself, and sorry for Spider-Man. She didn't trust him. She never even gave him a chance. She felt so sorry for him. The one thing he tried so hard at, he failed. She knew what that felt like.

Slade stopped pacing in front of her and walked over in front of a metal door. "Now to make things more interesting, I will send another one from Spider-Man's past to attack Titans Tower, the Titans, and Spider-Man." Slade then pulled out a little box with a button on it and pressed the button.

The door behind him opened up, and a man walked through. He was wearing a mental patient uniform.

Raven couldn't help but laugh a little. "Please, even if this person is insane, he cant beat Spider-Man, let alone the rest of the Titans" Raven smirked.

"Oh, but this is no ordinary mental patient." Slade's eye narrowed. "Show her."

Then man that was now standing next to Slade threw his head back with a sickening crack and a bloodcurdling scream. Raven's eyes widened as she watched in horror as the man's body twisted and contorted in unnatural direction. The bones seemed to break in multiple places, then heal themselves, then break again. His limbs were flailing everywhere. All of a sudden, the man started to laugh. A horrible laugh with a sort of knife edge to it. He opened his mouth and blood started to pour out, or what Raven thought was blood. It spread all over his body, covering him from head to toe.

Finally, the laughing died down, and the flailing stopped. What stood before Raven was not the man from before. Instead, a monster stood in his place. The creature's skin was blood red with black swirls, but its skin was, moving, like it had a life of its own. Tendrils shot out form the skin, forming various weapons of all kind, then molded back into the skin. The mouth consisted of razor like fangs, and when it opened it, a long, slimy tongue fell out, licking the blood red fangs. Its eyes were pure white, which had a maniacal, sadistic look to them. Raven could not help but recoil in fear at the creature that now stood before her.

"Allow me to introduce you..." Slade said, "to Carnage."

Well that was fun... That's probably not how Carnage transforms, but I thought it was creepy and it seemed to suit him so there ya go... I know I want reviews, but don't review just to tell me "that's not how he transforms... this is how he transforms, blah blah blah..." Now that I've told you that and its out of the way, remember to read and review


	6. Carnage Attacks

Hooha... People are reviewing, and people are liking... YEAH!... I must comment on some ideas that the reviewers gave me right now... White Dwarf, always a pleasure hearing from ya... Anyway, I don't believe I will be able to add in the Lizard to this fict... Like I said earlier, this was originally a dream and all the details were already planned out so, unfortunately, the Lizard will not show up... That also goes for Iron-Man, Dare Devil, and the Black Cat... Sorry Dr. Evans, but like I told White Dwarf, this was originally a dream, so no changes will be made... But maybe if I decide to write another one, which I haven't decided yet, I will add in some new heroes and villains... J or The Blind called me Church, but to let ya guys know, that ain't my real name, and I ain't gonna tell ya guys it either... You see, we watch Red vs. Blue a lot cause we love Halo, so we gave each other nicknames according to the show... And if Caboose, you know who you are, gives out my name, I will personally send Carnage out to eat your insides, I kid you not... I've also decided to give names to all the chapters so don't be scared if you see names instead of numbers... Numbers just get really confusing sometimes... Oh well, now back to the fict...

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man, but I own this story... and that's something

"Dammit! Not again. I promised myself it would never happen again" Spidey said while he slammed his fist into the table in front of him.

They were back at the tower now, contemplating their next move. Robin was at the big screen computer, trying to locate Raven's communicator. Cyborg was at his side trying his best to help. Spidey was on the couch, bent over, head in his hands, and hands on his knees. Beast Boy and Starfire were by his side trying to cheer him up.

"Dammit!"

"Please. One should not yell at oneself. It only makes them feel more bad" Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah! You should try yelling at someone else" Beast Boy said turning to Cyborg. "Hey Tin-Man, get over here and help us out!" Beast Boy said jokingly.

"Quiet little man" Cyborg called over his shoulder. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"I've been trying to locate and contact Raven through her communicator, but to no avail. Where is she?" Robin asked not turning away from the screen.

"Hey, you said "Not again." You mean this kinda thing happened before?" Beast Boy asked.

Spidey sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. It happened about a year and a half ago, when I first got my powers. I almost quit the superhero gig, but I made a promise to someone, so I kept going" he said while looking up at the ceiling. "Anyway, this girl, Gwen Sta-"

He couldn't finish because at that moment... BOOM! The giant screen that Robin was standing in front of exploded. The explosion flung Robin back, causing him to hit the wall on the opposite end of the room, hard.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she rushed to his side. She checked him over to see if anything was broken. The back of his head was bleeding, but other than that, there didn't seem to be any serious injuries. "Robin are you alright?"

"Ugh... I guess so. What caused that?"

"Yo Rob, you ok?" Cyborg asked. The blast didn't seem to have damaged him, just a few bits of shrapnel imbedded in his robotic arm. Nothing serious.

Robin didn't get a chance to answer cause an evil, maniacal laugh emitted from the cloud of smoke and dust.

"Who is there?" Starfire asked, raising from Robin's side. Green energy was pulsing from her hands. All they heard was the evil laugh again.

"No, not him. Anyone but him" Spidey said.

"Who is it? Who? WHO WHO WHO?!" Beast Boy asked.

At that moment, a strong gust of wind passed by on the outside of the tower, clearing away the dust cloud, revealing the owner of the laugh. The creature that stood before them looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. The creature just stood there.

"Who... WHAT is THAT?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Its name is Carnage." Spidey put a little force into the first word. "It has slaughtered countless numbers. It has decapitated, dismembered, and tortured thousands of people. It has sliced its victims open and spread out their insides while the victim is still alive."

"EWWW!" Beast Boy said while cringing.

"You speak of me like I am not human." Carnage finally spoke up.

"Your not a human, and you never were. You're a monster" Spidey replied.

"Then I guess I will act more like a MONSTER!" And with that, he let out a horrible, ear piercing scream and attacked. His left arm pulsed and with a fluid motion, his arm formed a black and blood red sword (everything he forms has the same color as his skin so I wont describe the color anymore). He swung the sword down on Cyborg, who was the closest to him.

Cyborg saw the attack and reached up and caught the sword. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

"Very well then." Carnage lowered his right hand so that it was perpendicular to Cyborgs torso. Razor sharp tendrils shot forward from his fingers, skewering Cyborg straight through. The tendrils then combined together to form a grappling hook and pulled it back out, ripping even more out of Cyborg.

Cyborg cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, bending over, holding his stomach where the giant hole was.

"I love your cries of pain" Carnage said while licking his teeth. "Its so satisfying."

"Satisfy this!" Robin yelled as he jumped towards Carnage with bo staff in hand. He was still hurting from the previous attack, but the pain didn't even seem to phase him.

Carnage only smiled and backed away right as Robin's bo staff smacked into the floor, denting it. Carnage spun around, and while his sword arm was turned away from Robin's sight, it pulsed and fluidly changed into a giant scythe. He swung it down on Robin's bo staff and sliced it in two. Then the scythe pulsed and turned into a morning star (in normal terms: a giant club with spikes sprouting from it) and slung it smack into Robin's chest. A sickening crack was heard from Robin's ribs as he was flung backward, crying out in pain.

"You shall pay for what you have done to friend Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew towards Carnage. She shot forward a mad barrage of star bolts and then shot her eye beams. Carnage just smiled and flipped out of the way. His morning star arm pulsed and fluidly changed back into his normal arm. Then as he was falling back away from her attack, razor sharp tendrils shot from all of his fingers, wrapping themselves around Starfire, rendering her helpless.

He pulled her towards him. He opened his mouth and his long tongue came out, licking all over her face. She tried to back away, but the tendrils held her still. "Your fear is wonderful" he said while still licking her face. "But, you're still as worthless as the others" he said and flung her away like she was nothing.

Beast Boy transformed into a velociraptor, biting, clawing, and slashing at Carnage. "This is no challenge." His tendrils wrapped around Beast Boy, who started shape shifting to anything that would break the tendrils' grasp, but to no avail. Carnage raised Beast Boy up into the air, forcing him straight into the ceiling, forming a "Beast Boy" shaped indentation in the ceiling. Carnage then pulled down, and Beast Boy came plummeting down to the ground. Carnage delivered on last punch to Beast Boy's stomach, causing him to black out. "No challenge at all.

Looks like its just you and me now" he said, turning to face Spidey. "Just the way it should be."

"Eh, at least Venom's not here to join the party."

"I'll just have to make up for dear ole dad's absence." Carnage let out a scream and tendrils and weapons of all sort shot out all over his body.

"Yikes!" Spidey said as he jumped up and did the splits in mid air over a tendril and moved his head aside as a blade came towards it. When he landed, he jumped back head over heals, literally, out of the way of several more weapons and tendrils. He shot forward several weblines at Carnage, but they were deflected. "I really hate it what that happens. If only I could get in close and land a few punches" Spidey said as he back flipped out of the way of a giant great axe. "We need a sonic boom. Loud noises are its weak point!" he said as if he were talking to no one.

"What do you mean "we?" You and I are the only ones that are left."

But unbeknownst to Carnage, right behind him, Robin and Cyborg were still conscious, somehow. They looked at Spidey dodging left and right, trying to avoid the tendrils and weapons that Carnage sent flying towards him. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom" Cyborg said while changing his arm into his seismic cannon, but still holding his stomach.

Robin looked back to the battle that was taking place and smiled. "Lets do it."

"Well red, black, and ugly, looks like our little dance is over. Bye-bye now" Spidey said after seeing what Robin and Cyborg were up to.

"What are you talking abo-" Carnage couldn't finish, he could only scream. He screamed out in excruciating pain. His suit started to pulse and bulge. It then exploded off of him, and with one final cry, he crumpled to the floor.

"Did it work?" Robin asked.

"Looks like it. Nice work you guys" Spidey replied.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled while raising his arm high in the sky, but quickly brought it back down to cover up the hole again. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." They all let out a little laugh.

"Hey what's that on Carnage's belt?" Robin asked, pointing to the unconscious person lying on the floor. Robin, Cyborg, and Spidey bent over to see what it was. It was a small box, with a screen on it. And on the screen was the location of Slade, and Raven.

"I'm going alone" Spidey said while picking up the small box.

"You cant, we'll go too" Robin said while holding his chest.

"No. You guys are in no condition to fight again anytime soon. Just look at you and this mess." He pointed to Robin and then turned around to survey the battle grounds. The room was a wreck. Glass was everywhere, some of the furniture was slashed up spilling out the cushioning, and the "Beast Boy" indentation was starting to flake and more of the ceiling was starting to fall to the ground. Cyborg was able to move Starfire and Beast Boy to the few remaining intact couches, then sat down himself. "You guys need to stay here and tend to your wounds, and your friends."

"Ok then, we will. But be careful and take care of yourself."

"Oh I will. I'll take care of Slade and bring back Raven, safe and sound."

Whew, that was pretty intense... I guess I got over my writer's block... Sorry if you guys think that Spidey didn't do much in this chapter, but don't worry... If the Titans defeated one of Spidey's enemies, guess who Spidey is gonna wail on... That's right... Slade... But that wont happen till the next chapter... I'm all tapped out right now so I must leave now... But, as always, and how many times must I say it, read and review please


	7. Fury Unleashed

Sorry again for the long wait time for this chapter... I know, I know you have been waiting for this, but school is evil and what can you do about that?... Now its time to answer some questions... Absolutely pointless (great name might I add), sorry to disappoint, but Venom will not be showing up in this fict... He might be in my next one, if I decide to write one that is... But I'll talk about that at the end of this fict... Leo of Stars, I know Raven can fly on her own, just to let ya know... I believe what I typed was, "Starfire took Spidey to the streets, and from there, he webslinged the rest of the way. _Raven was also flying by Starfire_, but was keeping an eye on Spidey." I guess I can understand where you misread it, but oh well, we all make mistakes... I know I sure do... I just realized, I haven't thanked any of my faithful reviewers... So, many thanks go out to Absolutely pointless, Leo of Stars, Jiece 18, Dr. Evans, White card (is "cool" all you can say?... joking), J or The Blind, Kat, The White Dwarf, Star, Lost Inside, Celtic Dancer, littlemisschaos, and the World renown Gracie... There, I believe that's all... If not, sorry for not listing you... But now it is time to get back to what you've all been waiting for, and I will stall no more... The next chapter is here so read on my faithful readers... Read on

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or spider-man... It isn't fair

"Let me go!" Raven yelled at Slade. She was starting to loose control of her anger, and with that one little spark of her power, the headband went to work. Raven looked up at Slade with a death glare. "You... will... pay."

Slade wasn't even phased by her glare. He just walked slowly up to her and held her chin in his hands. His face close to hers. "We shall see my dear. We shall see." And with that, his eye narrowed, then he let go of her chin and turned to walk away, holding his hands behind him.

Just then... BANG! A door behind them burst open and out from the dust, Spidey emerged. He pointed a finger at Slade. "You and me got a problem."

"Spider-Man, welcome" Slade said as he spread out his arms. His eye narrowed. "But I am afraid you wont be staying long."

"Shut up." Spidey leaped high into the air from where he stood and landed right in front of Slade, shoving a finger right in Slade's face. "I repeat. You and me got a problem. First, you interrupt a great Gamestation session. Next, you attack and capture Raven. And then you sent out that sick-o, Carnage, on me and the Titans, leaving them injured and unable to fight. That kinda stuff really pisses me off."

Slade simply closed his eye and gently, yet forcefully, pushed Spidey's finger aside. He opened his eye. "I have pissed you off?" he said in a sarcastically shocked voice. "You have pissed me off. You have stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong in my New York City affairs."

Spidey put his fists on his hips. "Sorry bout that, but I cant help but stop evil psychos from taking over my town, let alone the world."

"Yes, well, that will be the last thing you ever do." He turned around and started walking towards Raven. As he walked, he snapped his fingers, and a small electrode, sparkling and crackling with electricity, dropped down behind Spidey and shot straight into the back of his neck.

Spidey let out a cry of pain and frll to the floor. Restraints came from every direction, and held Spidey tight. He was trapped. "Good one web head. You walked right into a trap" Spidey muttered to himself. He looked up and saw Slade, holding Raven's chin in his hand with a sinister look in his eye.

"If you remember my dear Raven, I told you my plan would reveal itself in due time." He glanced back at Spidey, then refocused his attention back to Raven. "You remember the girl I told you about. The one that Spider-Man here failed to save?" Slade pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons. Then, all over the giant screen, a video started to play. The video showed a young, blonde girl falling from a bridge, and Spider-Man diving off, trying desperately to save her. It showed Spider-Man shooting a webline at the young girl, and the way the girl's body went limp from the forceful jerk of the webline. The video started playing itself over and over. A continuous loop.

"You sick bastard. How dare you." Spidey could barely whisper because of the shock he had just gotten.

Slade disregarded Spidey's comment and turned back to face Raven. "When that girl died by his hands" he said pointing to Spider-Man, "he was tortured. He was torn up inside. He was suffering greatly." A sinister look came into his eye. "If you recall, I said I would make Spider-Man suffer. Torture him before I dispose of him. What better way to make him suffer than to recreate this, horrible act" he said pointing to the giant screen, with the video still in a continuous loop.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her. "You... you cant!"

Slade gripped her face with a little more pressure then he had with her chin. His face was inches away from hers. "Oh, cant I?" His eye narrowed. "I can do whatever I want. I am going to kill you, and I will do it right in front of his eyes. I will make him watch as another girl he cares for falls into death. He will fail once again, and there is nothing he nor you con do about it." And with that said, he started squeezing her head, putting most of the pressure right on her temples.

Raven cried out in pain. The headband acted up again and shocked her, adding to the pain. She felt faint. Everything was fading, going dark, oh so dark. The world was fading and she knew she was going to die. "Please God, not now" Raven whispered as tears flowed down her face.

"Stop it" Spidey whispered. He looked up to see Raven's face and saw it riddled with pain, tears flowing down. Not again, he thought. Something inside him snapped, he could feel it. He raised up with all his might, and ripped free from his bonds. "NOT AGAIN!"

Slade stopped his death grip on Raven and turned to face Spider-Man. He was standing up with his bonds shattered at his feet. He was breathing heavily. "Come now Spider-Man. You don't seriously believe you can take on me?" Slade said while gesturing with both his hands to himself. "Especially in your present condition."

Spidey ignored him and pointed a defiant finger at Slade. "You are mine."

Slade narrowed his eye. "Fine." Slade ran for Spider-Man first raised for a strike. But when he tried to punch Spider-Man, he only hit air, for Spidey had ducked under the punch and turned around behind Slade. He shot forward two weblines which connected with Slade's boots. Spidey pulled back on the weblines, forcing Slade to fall right on his face, hard.

When Slade got to his feet, Spider-Man shot out a webline that hit Slade right in the eye, covering the eye slit in his mask. "Argh!" Slade said, grasping at the webbing covering his eye. Spidey then shot forward more of his webbing at Slade's boots, only this time the webbing wasn't meant to trip Slade up. This time, the webbing hardened, mounting Slade in place standing up. "What are you doing?!" Slade yelled.

Spidey didn't answer Slade. Instead, he shot a webline at Slade's left wrist. He pulled the webline behind Slade and connected the other end to a vertical rotating gear overhead. The gear slowly ripped Slade's arm out of its socket, and Slade cried out in excruciating pain. Spidey then let loose with one hard punch right in Slade's face. The force of the blow broke Slade free of the webline and mounting, sending him flying backwards, unconscious, into the dark.

Spidey just stood there afterwards, breathing heavily, his chest heaving back and forth. He then realized where he was and why he had come here in the first place. He rushed over to where Raven was lying. He grabbed hold of the headband and received a shock himself. He ignored the pain and ripped the headband off of Raven's head.

"Raven!" Spidey said while patting her cheek gently, trying to wake her up. Her skin seemed paler than before. "Raven! Are you ok? Raven, wake up."

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open. "You... you saved me?" Spidey nodded.

"Hold on. I'm gonna get you out of this." He grabbed hold of the metal braces holding her and ripped them off, causing Raven to fall into his arms.

"Thank you Spider-Man" Raven whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah. What did I tell you guys earlier. Call me Spidey."

"Whatever" Raven whispered, then fell limp in his arms.

"Raven?! Raven wake up! Don't do this to me. Not here, not now! Don't you dare die on me!" Spidey put his head to Raven's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. To his relief, there was. He raised his head from her chest to stare at her, just to make sure she was breathing. She was. Spidey cradled Raven in his arms. "Thank God you're ok. Thank God."

Spidey just sat there, cradling Raven. Then all of a sudden, his spider-sense flared. "Spider-sense, going crazy. What could be-" he turned around only to get a face-full of fist, which caused him to go flying back. He tried his hardest to hold onto Raven, making sure he didn't drop her. He was able to land on a nearby wall. "What the hell?!" He looked around and saw his attacker. Slade "No way!"

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that" Slade said while pointing to his limp left arm. Slade then grabbed hold of the limp limb, and with a sickening jerk and twist, Slade popped his arm back into place. He then clenched his left fist, cracking his knuckles.

"Jeeze, what's it gonna take to make you stay down, a freaking tank?!" Spidey asked, shocked that Slade was still up and ready to fight. Spidey then looked down at the unconscious Raven still in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" Since he was high up on the wall and Slade was on the ground and couldn't reach him, Spidey had some time to think about where would be the safest place to put the unconscious Raven. He looked around at the ceiling, hoping to find some girders. No such luck. Then an idea hit him. Spidey spun a giant spider web and then lay Raven there for the time being. He then turned to where Slade was still on the ground. "I'm coming for ya!" And with that, Spidey dove form his perch straight for Slade.

When Spidey came into range, Slade thrashed forward with a powerful punch, but Spidey merely shot out a webline and changed direction. Spidey then thrust his foot smack into Slade's back, causing Slade to stumble forward. Slade regained his balance, and in one fluid motion, pulled out his staff, turned around, and swung it upwards, smacking Spidey square in the chin. This caused Spidey to tumble head over heals on the floor. He looked up right when his spider-sense acted up and was barely able to dodge Slade's next attack. Spidey rolled to the side, stopped with his back against the floor, put his hands on the floor behind his head, and sprung himself forward, kicking Slade with both his feet.

Slade was flying back, but he then jabbed his staff into the ground and used it to swing around and come back at Spidey with a double kick of his own. Spidey ducked and shot a webline at Slade's staff, pulled it towards him, and started spinning it around his head like a lasso, with the webline in his hand. Spidey then let go of his webline, causing the staff to hit Slade right in the stomach. Spidey then shot a webline to the ceiling and sung towards Slade, kicking him up into the area where all the gears where. When Spidey landed, Slade had already regained his composure. Slade charged and unleashed a mad fury of attacks. Punching and kicking at Spidey with all his might.

Spidey dodged to the side as a punch came straight for his face. "I," jumps in the air while doing the splits above a kick heading for his stomach. "Have had," bends all the way back dodging a spinning kick. "Enough," jumps over Slade dodging a punch heading for his chest. "Of," crouches from a backward swing. "You!" Spidey jumps up from his crouching position, landing on punch right in Slade's chin, causing Slade to fly up into the air a bit. Then, before either of them landed, Spidey spun around in mid air and delivered a devastating kick straight to Slade's chest, causing him to be flung back, landing on a horizontal rotating gear, with his right arm hanging from the side.

Before Slade could even realize what had happened just then, his arm was caught in between the two gears. Slade let out a horrible scream of excruciating pain. When his arm was finally free from the gears, Spidey could see that it was completely mangled. The bones were broken in many places, and it almost seemed it was about to fall off.

"Uh, I'm no doctor, but you might wanna get that checked out" Spidey said, with a little bit of laughter in his voice.

Slade just glared at Spidey, looked down at his arm, then back to Spidey. His eye narrowed. "Another day Spider-Man." Slade pulled out the remoter form before and pressed another button. The entire building started to shake, then started to fall apart. "Another day." Slade, clutching his arm, turned to run.

"Wait!" Spidey yelled as he tried to chase after Slade, but was stopped was a piece of the ceiling fell right in front of him. He looked up, but Slade was gone. "Good riddance" Spidey said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Wait... Raven!"

Spidey swung up to where Raven was, hoping that she was still ok. She was, but the spider web was starting to loose its hold on the crumbling building. Spidey picked Raven up and webtied her hands together around his neck. Then, he webtied her torso to his. "Cant have you falling to your death while I'm trying to save you." A quick image of Gwen (the blonde girl he failed to save) flashed through his mind, but he shook it off. "Not again. Not ever again." And with that, Spidey, with Raven safely tied to his back, swung out of the collapsing building just in time, and started to webswing towards Titans Tower, which lay on the horizon.

Whew, that was fun... That will be the last fight scene in this fict... Three fight scenes in my first fict... AM I CRAZY?!... My psychiatrist says maybe... Just kidding, I don't have a psychiatrist, or do I?... Oh well... One more chapter to go... I'm gonna go to bed now cause I am all written out for the night... Till the next time we meet, or I write and you read... WHATEVER... Till then, read and review plz


	8. Saying Goodbye

Ok... It has finally come... The last chapter of this story... sniff... I know you guys probably want more but the way I see it, this is the perfect length, except for the length of the chapters, which I do admit could have been longer... Anyway, when a fict is really long, like 20 chapters at least, the author sometimes forgets and neglects the story, becoming bored with it and leaving it unfinished, frustrating many readers... On the other hand, if it is really short, maybe a one shot or just a couple chapters, it may cause the readers wanting more, but never getting more... That is just the way I see it... Now in this chapter, there is a little bit of, sigh, fluff... Sorry GS Dragono but the romance factor was added... I really don't care for it, but like I have said earlier, it was already planned out in my dream, so I had to put it in... That is just the way I am... It is my first time at writing fluff so don't hate me... Also White Dwarf, there is nothing wrong with being a little sadistic, especially if it is a major bad ass like Slade... The OOC of Spidey was pushed a bit far I will admit, but I liked it, and that is all that matters... DarkXeno, saying something, not mean and evil, I think I just saw a pig fly by... Now then, this may be the last chapter, but it may not be the last thing I write... Confused?... Well then, read the last chapter then the little authors note at the very bottom of the story... It should explain itself there... Kat, this concerns you, and all you other readers out there. I must thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, but I don't have time to name you all... You guys stuck with me till the very end and I appreciate it... sniff... Now then, on with the last chapter... sniff

Disclaimer: I don't own many things... the Titans and Spidey are just a few things I don't own that I really want to... WHY?!

"Dude, he has been gone forever!" Beat Boy said. "What is taking him so long?" Beast Boy had bandages wrapped around one of his arms and around his stomach. That punch he got from Carnage really hurt.

"Quiet BB. The dude is fighting Slade, all by himself" Cyborg said. They were sitting on the couch now, trying to relax, but they were worried about their friends. Cyborg had removed all the shrapnel from his body, and was trying to repair the giant hole in his stomach.

"I sure hope they're ok" Robin said in a worried voice. He had bandages wrapped all around his head and chest. He had one hell of a headache and had taken some pain killers a little earlier. They were just now starting to kick in.

"Do not worry friend Robin. I am certain that the Man Spider will rescue Raven and bring her back safely" Starfire said, trying to comfort Robin. She didn't have any serious injuries, except for a bump on the head, but she was still frightened by Carnage's tongue. '_I am not going to be able to go to sleep for a long _time' she thought to herself.

Robin didn't even notice her mistake in saying Spidey's name. "Thanks Star." She smiled back at him.

Beast Boy jumped up from the couch. "Hey guys, I got an idea! Let's play some Gamestation to pass the time."

"Uh BB. We still haven't gotten a new screen since that guy Carnage came bustin in" Cyborg said, pointing his thumb at the gaping hole in their tower. The team had spent most of the time dressing their wounds and repairing the damage done to the tower. They had swept up the broken glass and had thrown it away, along with all the cushion stuffing that had been spilling out. They would have to get a whole new set of furniture. Robin had called Bruce Wayne, asking him if he could send in for a new giant TV/computer screen. Unfortunately, it wouldn't arrive until the next day.

Beast Boy sat down in a pout. "Aw man. What am I going to do now?"

THUD. Everyone turned to where the sound came, and there, standing in front of the gaping hole, Spidey was standing there. He was detaching the webbing that held Raven to him. She was still unconscious.

"Friend Raven! Friend Man Spider! You are ok!"

"Uh, Starfire is it? That's-" He couldn't finish, because Starfire had rushed over and embraced him in an enormous bear hug.

Spidey's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Uh... Star... fire...? Can't... breathe." He was about to pass out when Starfire finally let go.

"Oh. Sorry." She backed away, with one hand behind her head, and blushing.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked, walking up to Spidey.

"Well, besides from Starfire's death hug," he glanced over at Starfire and she blushed even more. "I think I'm ok. But I am a little worried about Raven." He was holding her so that she was lying in his arms.

"She probably just needs some rest. You should probably take Raven to her room" Robin said.

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Well, Raven doesn't let any of us into her room. But she never said anything about YOU not going in her room."

Spidey sweat dropped. "Oh sure, hassle the new guy." He was about to walk away, then turned back to Robin. "Uh... Where is Raven's room?"

"Out those doors, down the stairs, down the hall, and it will be on your right. You can't miss it. It says 'Raven' on it."

"Thanks" and Spidey left to take Raven to her room.

After Spidey was out the door, "Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, coming up behind Robin. "Raven doesn't let ANYONE in her room. Ever!"

"Would you want to take Raven to her room instead?" Robin asked

"Dude, no way! I do not want to repeat what happened the last time I went in there."

"My point exactly."

Spidey came back shortly. "Well, Raven is safe and sound. I tucked her into bed, and left her alone."

"So, are you sure you're ok?" Robin asked, with a suspicious look on his face.

Spidey held up a hand. "Of course I am. Now, are you sure its safe and sound in the tower?"

Robin looked over to where Cyborg was standing. "Security system is up and running. Except for the hole in there, which is a minor problem, we are completely safe."

"Good" Spidey said. "I'm gonna pass out now." And with that, Spidey fell back onto the floor.

Robin sighed. "Trying to act all tough? Oh well, come on guys, let's get him to a bed."

HOURS LATER...

"YUCK! Star, this isn't food! What is this stuff?!" Beast Boy yelled as he started wiping his tongue.

"It is the pudding of rejoice. Please, eat more, for our friends have returned to us safely" Starfire said while trying to force another spoonful of the pudding into Beast Boy's mouth.

Beast Boy just pushed it away. "Ugh, no thanks. I'll just stick with my tofu."

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg where all sitting on the few remaining, intact couches, waiting for Raven and Spidey to wake up. Robin had been training for a while, but decided to go into the main room and wait with his friends. Stafire had made her pudding and had forced it upon an unexpected Beast Boy, who had been cradling the Gamestaion, whispering to it, "Soon, soon." Cyborg was working on repairing the hole in his stomach completely. They were all just sitting there now, waiting.

The doors behind them opened, and everyone turned to see who it was.

"Hey Spidey! Feeling better now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, do tell if you are feeling better" Starfire added.

"Yeah, I guess so. Better than last night anyway." Spidey looked around the room. "Raven still isn't up yet?"

"Nope, I guess not" Robin answered.

"Yeah, a girl needs her beauty sleep. Especially Raven" Beast Boy whispered into Cyborg's ear, snickering. Cyborg just jabbed him in the side. "Ouch!"

"Well, I guess it makes sense. I mean, she did go through a lot" Spidey said, rubbing his chin. "Oh well. Hey, could you guys tell her I said good-bye?"

All the Titans stood up at this. Stafire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg said in unison, "You're leaving?! Already?! So soon?!"

"Yeah, I should probably go. I think I have caused enough damage here, and I really should get back to New York City. I can't leave the entire city in the hands of the Fantastic Four."

"Before you go, take this." Robin held out his hand, and in it was a Teen Titans communicator. Spidey picked it up and looked at it. "Consider yourself and honorary Teen Titan." Stafire started to giggle and Beast Boy and Cyborg started cheering.

"Hey, thanks guys. I really do appreciate it. Well, I guess I better get going." Spidey turned to leave.

"Where you just going to leave without saying good-bye?"

Everyone turned and in unison said, "Raven!"

Raven walked towards them all, but stared straight at Spidey. "Where you not going to say good-bye, or even let me say thanks?"

Spidey took a step back. "Well... I... uh... I didn't want to disturb you. You went through a lot yesterday."

"As did you all I see" Raven said while looking around the room the "Beast Boy" imprint was still on the ceiling, and the gaping hole was still in the wall where the giant screen should have been.

"Oh that? It was nothing, really" Spidey said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing?! It wasn't noth- mpf" Beast Boy started, before Cyborg clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

"Nothing huh? Right. Well, I know you did your best, and you did save me. I guess that's what really matters. I am trying to look beyond your mask and trust you, but it is still hard for me to trust someone I can't even see."

Spidey smiled under his mask. "Well then, maybe this will help." Spidey reached up to his neck and put his fingers beneath the hem of his mask. In one smooth motion, Spidey pulled off his mask. Everyone steeped back, wide eyed and mouths gaping. With the hand opposite the one holding the mask, he waved to them all. "Hi. My name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet ya."

Everyone just stared at the now unmasked Spidey, now Peter Parker. He had brown hair, about as long as Robin's, only it wasn't up. It was loosely hanging down over his face, just reaching above his eyes. His eyes, like his hair, were also brown.

'_Wow. He isn't that bad looking' _Raven thought to herself. _'Wait! Did I just think that?!'_ Raven blushed and a light bulb over head exploded.

Peter blinked as the bulb exploded, but it didn't really effect him. He looked over to Raven. "Will this help?" he asked, pointing to his exposed face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy finally snapped out of their shocked state from the unmasking and the exploding light bulb. Together they said, "Dude!" pointing to Peter.

"Hey guys." Peter smiled and waved to them. Then he looked back at Raven. "Is this better?" Raven nodded and stepped closer to Peter.

"Well, I'm glad this has helped" Peter said as he began pulling the mask back over his head. It only got down to the top of his nose when Raven stepped even closer.

"Thank you so much for saving me" Raven said as she stepped up to Spidey and kissed him gently on the lips. It wasn't a long and passionate kiss, but a grateful one.

Starfire stared wide eyed at Raven and Spidey. Cyborg leaned over to whisper into Robin's ear. "Have you ever seen Raven act so... so... girly?"

"No I haven't" Robin answered as he stared back at Raven and Spidey. "And its kinda..."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah."

Raven stepped back from Spidey and thought to herself. _'Why did I do that?' _She felt strange all of a sudden. _'Happiness, Love, you better quit it.'_ In the back her mind, Raven heard giggling. Raven blushed, and Starfires pudding exploded, landing all over Beast Boy.

"YUCK! Not this stuff again" Beast Boy yelled.

Spidey quickly pulled his mask over the rest of his face, trying desperately to cover up his ear-to-ear grin. _'Wow, my first kiss. That felt really good. And it came from a pretty good looking girl too' _Spidey thought. He blushed. _'Good thing I'm wearing a mask, cause I must look ridiculous.'_

Raven and Spidey were now just standing there, staring at each other. Spidey finally spoke up. "I... uh. I should... uh. I should probably get going now" he said, pointing with his thumb to the gaping hole. He turned around and shot out a webline from each hand, each connecting to one edge of the gaping hole. He started walking back, pulling the weblines, creating more tension. "See ya!" Spidey jumped off the ground and was catapulted out the hole, heading over the harbor and straight for the streets of Jump City.

Raven, as well as the others, walked over to the edge of the hole, staring at their new friend as he swung away. Raven started feeling weird again. _'You two better quit it.'_ More giggling.

Beast Boy walked up beside Raven. "Wow Raven, I never knew you cared" he said jokingly, with a huge grin on his face. Raven turned to him and gave him a sharp look, not to mention a sharp hit to the head. Beast Boy winced and grabbed his head. "Ouch!" Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all turned and walked away from the hole, leaving Beast Boy all alone. He called back to Raven. "That really hurt!"

Spidey had just pulled himself out of a free fall and sung up to the tallest building, screaming, "Yippee!" As he stood there, he looked out onto the horizon. He then slapped his forehead. "Oh crap! I told JJ this was a business trip, and I didn't get any photos. JJ is going to kill me!" He then pressed two fingers over his mask where his lips where. "Oh well. I got something more important than silly photos." He turned back to look at Titans Tower. "Maybe again. Hopefully again." He turned back, away from the tower, and dived off the building, swinging back home.

THE END...?

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, YOU MUST READ THIS!** Well my faithful reviewers, what do ya think?... Was it good, bad, in between?...Tell me... This may have been the last chapter, but it may not be the end... So many of you have begged, yes begged, me to write more... So I am letting you, the readers decide for me... Should I write a sequel, or another fict that has nothing to do with this one... Tell me... If I do decide to do a sequel, what other characters should make and appearance?... Like super heroes, super villains, that kinda stuff... I have already heard from some of you that you guys, and I'm looking at the men here, want Black Cat to show up... I have thought this out, and if enough of you want me to write a sequel, she will be in it... Also, I haven't had a Teen Titans dream lately (this story was a dream originally... how many times must I explain to you people), so give me some plot ideas... I have some, but I would like to see what you guys want... I will consider all the choices, and I will post the results in an Author's note later, probably next week... So, once again, thank you so much for sticking with me... Review people... If you want to be heard review... I like reviews...


	9. The Results

Well people, its been a week and you have all waited very patiently... But before I announce what the people thought I should do with my story, I'd like to state my opinion of the episode "Spellbound"... As you all may know, and if you don't, where have you been, I am a huge Raven fan... She is one of the only characters I love to draw from this show, besides Red X, which I have just started doing... I also have all the Raven focused episodes on tape... If you haven't guessed by now, I have no life... So of course when I saw "Spellbound", I was excited... I loved it... It rocked out loud... That is, until the very end... HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK WAS UP WITH THAT! I've stated before that I am not a big fan of romance and fluffy stuff... In my opinion, the Raven/BB moment was not needed... For crying out loud, it would have been better if she confided in the leader, Robin, or at least a best friend like Star... BUT BEAST BOY?! COME ON! That moment to me was so, so... What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, that's right... SICKENING! A love life just doesn't seem to suit Raven's character... There is nothing wrong with being alone... Trust me, I should know... And if Raven did have a love life, she deserves better... This again is my opinion... Some of you out there may like that pairing, but this is my page and I will say whatever I want...

Ok... Now that that is out of the way, let's get to the results... Drum role please ::drum role:: According to the readers, you people want me to do a sequel... hooha... Now, as for some plot ideas, only two people gave me ideas... Corsair, your idea sounds good, but I never got into X-Men or X-Men Evolution, so I wouldn't exactly know how to portray the characters correctly... Sorry, but it does sound good, and if you decide to write it yourself, I say go for it... You can count on my review... Now for RayRayOtero's idea... A combination of the Carnage symbiote and Slade sounds very interesting... In fact, it sounds very interesting, and if I can work it into my story, you can be sure the hybrid will be there... So there you have it... I will be making a sequel... In fact, I have already written the rough drafts of the first two chapters, so you can expect my next story, which will be called "He's Back!," to be up very soon... So look out for it.... Oh, and don't worry guys (mostly the men), Black Cat will be in the sequel, so do not fret... Till I hear from you again in my next story, I am off... WHOOSH!


End file.
